Miss Wayne
by Batsarecool
Summary: Bruce Waynes daughter, Olivia is in town after being away from her father for 8 long years. What happens when the Joker decides to have a little fun with the Princess of Gotham? Will Batman save her? Can Olivia stay sane with a psychotic clown after her? Will Olivia survive this tragic ordeal? What is the Joker really after? Do you want to to find out? Still working on summary D:
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello, I'm Yiselle. I'm new to this whole writing thing and I thought 'why not?_****_'. I'm so very impressed and inspired by all the 'Batman' fiction writers. So, anyways, here's the deal. I've had this little idea in my head for the pass i-don't-know-how-long. It has to do with Batman and Joker and Bruce Waynes daughter. It's just been annoying me forever and I figured I'd let actual people read it and give me their opinions. I just need an outlet to get it out of my head, really. So all you need to do is read and review. I'm open to all kinds of criticism, bitter and sweet. Of course, as I said, it's just an idea so this will be one- maybe two chapters. Remember, I'm squeaky-clean new to being an author so I warn you, my spelling might be a little off. Maybe some grammar errors as well. So, again, review with comments like 'amazing, splendid, terrific'... or 'terrible, a disaster, pointless, yuck!'. Everything and anything is accepted. OK, sorry for blabbing. Hope you enjoy, my fellow readers!_**

**_Also, I just wanted to inform all of you that, yes, Bruce has a daughter in this fiction. I've been trying to figure out what kind of timeline this would have and this is the best I could come up with: Olivia (Bruce's daughter) had left for France 8 years ago. Bruce, feeling empty and alone without his daughter, left to understand more about criminals (which is of course the storyline for 'Batman Begins') for 7 years. When he comes back he becomes 'The Batman'. Now, Batman learns about Joker's bank robbery and all that jazz. In the midst of the Jokers destruction, Olivia returns home to her father. She doesn't know her father is the maniac she had been hearing about from France. But, then I was thinking, wait, Bruce Wayne was turning 30 in 'Batman Begins'. With that thought I sorted out that problem: Bruce had Olivia at the age of 17 in 1983. That would make Olivia 25 now, in 2008 (The year the Dark Knight was released). That would then make Bruce 42. Olivia left when she was 17. Oh, Wayne Manor has been re-built and this has nothing to do with "The Dark Knight Rises" Alrighty then, if you have any suggestions feel free to give me them. Help me improve in this story, I feel like it could blossom into something more. Only time can tell.  
_**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Welcome home.  
_

She weakly unbuckled her seat belt on the airplane and stood up, nauseously. She's always hated airplanes. The seven hours and twenty minute plane ride had been _dreadful _for her. She was shaking through out the whole ride, chewing all her freshly manicured nails right down to the stump. She reached her arms up and retrieved her small amount of luggage and swung the strap on her shoulder. She raced to the exit on the plane and breathed a sigh of relief when she got her first breath of fresh air. Well, she couldn't really call Gotham City's air fresh but still, she took it all into her lungs. She missed her home dearly, especially her father._  
_

She rushed into Gotham City airport, searching frantically for a certain man. When she spotted him over the all the heads, she squealed with excitement and ran over to him. Just before she smashed into her fathers body, Bruce opened his arms and was washed over with the most relief and happiness he'd felt in 8 long years. She enveloped her long arms around his waist in a bone crushing hug. She giggled even more and started to cry of happiness.

"Daddy!" She shouted looking up into her fathers brown eyes. She stood on the ball of her feet and gave him a big, wet kiss on the cheek.

"Olivia, I've missed you so much," He whispered into her hair. He grabbed both of her shoulders and looked her up and down. She saw he too was crying of joy. She laughed again, cleaning her tears with the end of her sweater. "Welcome home, baby. You look so beautiful... and so old." Bruce joked. They laughed together for the first time in a long time. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get out of here, it's getting really crowded." Olivia nodded in agreement and Bruce took her bags off her shoulder. He put his arm around the back of her neck. Oh, how she missed her father.

They inched their way over to Bruce's extravagant sports car. Olivia rolled her eyes in amusement when she saw the over-the-top vehicle. She looked over at her father who had went to put her things in the trunk. "Really, dad? A Lamborghini?" She shook her head, laughing. "Why didn't you just come pick me up in a helicopter while you were at it?"

"Hey, this car is my prized possession." He dead-paned. He then petted the car as if it were a pet. "Aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." Bruce said. Olivia rolled her eyes again and opened the door of the fancy car. She sat herself in the passenger seat and buckled up. Bruce did the same and revved up the engine sped off toward Wayne Manor. When they arrived she spotted a familiar old butler at the front door, waiting for them. Before Bruce even stopped the parked, Olivia was out of the car, running up toward Alfred. She wrapped her arms around his neck, crying and sniffling.

"Alfred! Oh gosh, Alfred I've missed you so much! How have you been? Good? Bad? Oh I hope you've been goo-" Alfred shushed her and chuckled. "My dear, breathe," Alfred laughed again. He pulled out of the hug as Bruce approached them. Bruce made a face of mock hurt. "Geez, she's more excited to see you than her own father." He huffed as Alfred opened the front door, Alfred and Olivia chuckling. Olivia entered after Bruce into her new residence. She gasped in astonishment. She didn't remember her old home were she spent her childhood. She had heard about the manor being burnt down by a certain drunk owner. But it was exactly the same as she remembered it. She inhaled and exhaled loudly.

"Miss Wayne, your room is on the east wing, as it has always been. Of course, we had to buy a new furniture after the... unfortunate fire." Olivia nodded. "Thank you, Alfred." She added before heading upstairs to her bedroom. When she got there she saw her father setting her bags onto her room floor. He looked up and did beatific smile. She could tell he was extremely happy about having her home. Her eyes blurred with tears. She stumbled into his awaiting arms and cried into them, but these were sad, guilty tears. Guilty for leaving her father, her only family, behind when she left...

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," She uttered. "I-I never should of left with h-him..." Bruce stroked her hair, trying to calm her down and take her guilt away. He had never been angry at her, just so very hurt. He made a 'shhh' sound and pulled her back at arms length. He stared into her green eyes, he saw they were filled with sadness. He caught one of her tears before it slipped down her cheek.

"Honey, It's OK. You're back now, and that's all that matters." He reassured her. She smiled warmly at him and he kissed her cheek. "Are you hungry? Would you like some dinner?" Olivia shook her head from side to side. "No, I'm not all that hungry, Dad."

"Okay then. Now, get some rest. You must be so tired from all this. I'll see you in the morning, huh? Goodnight, baby." He kissed the top of the top of her head and exited the room, leaving Olivia all alone. She prepared her bed for sleep, then changed into some shorts and a tank top. She slipped into the warm, fluffy bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Bruce's POV._

He rushed toward the piano and pressed the three keys. The bookshelves revealed themselves to be elevator doors and Bruce entered them. He pressed his finger to an analyzer and the elevator accepted his prints. The elevator began to move downwards, downwards into his secret cave. He, as always, was brooding. Brooding about Gotham, about Rachel and Harvey, but especially about his daughter. Olivia had really picked the worst time to return to him. But, he couldn't tell her that. He couldn't deny her it because, well, what would he tell her? He's Batman and he's scared about losing her in the hands of the Joker, the mob, or any other psychotic person who would want a ransom? Bruce shook his head to clear his thoughts and the elevator opened up to his high-tech Batcave. He headed over to his gigantic super-computer and pressed a button. His suit slowly emerged up from floor and he strolled over to it.

Within 10 minutes, Bruce was dressed in the menacing suit, cape and cowl. He always loved the feeling of power he had when he wore it. He pressed one of the many buttons on his utility belt, reveling his tumbler, or as many of the 'super-villians' called it, the 'Batmobile'. How ridiculous, do the villians of Gotham really sit around all day and come up with names for his gadgets? He sighed as the roof of the tumbler slid back. He climbed in and started it. He started driving the tunnel that led out into Gotham. He had to go out of patrol tonight, like every night.

Passing an alleyway, he heard a woman scream. He quickly got out of his car and stealthy walked over to the opening of the alley. A man had a woman and gunpoint, probably robbing her purse or some jewelry. He frowned deeply. He was going to teach this bastard some manners.

* * *

_Joker's POV._

He'd been pacing the room for hours, trying to come up with something. A plan. Well not a plan, but an idea. Was that the same thing? Oh who cares? Not like he'd tell anyone that he planned. He just couldn't come up with an idea to mess with the Batman. He was chewing his fingers, growling and groaning awkwardly. All his 'ideas' were either stupid, boring, predictable, or not funny. He slammed his fist on his desk when he heard a knock on the door.

"_WHAT _DO YOU _WANT?" _He screamed in a frightening tone. The man on the other side of the door grimaced at his voice.

"B-Boss? I think you would... want to see th-this..." The man stuttered nervously.

The Joker stomped his way over to his door and swung in open, sticking his green head out. The cowering man offered the newspaper to him and he snatched it out of his grasp. "Wha_-tah _should I be, uh, looking a_t_?" The Joker asked impatiently. The little man pointed out the small words in the corner of the front page. It read:

_"Gothams Princess, Olivia Wayne has returned home to her father, Bruce Wayne. She will be attending Wayne's fundraiser for Harvey Dent tomorrow evening at Wayne's penthouse. Gotham Gazzette called in to the famous manor last night. We got to speak speak to Wayne herself. She had this to say:_

_'I'm so very happy to be back with my father. He is my only family and I can assure you, I won't be leaving his side again in a long, long time.' - Olivia Wayne"  
_

There was a picture of the beautiful Miss Wayne under this amazing news. The Joker stroked the picture with in fingers, caressing her face. He smiled devilishly._ "_Oh-ho-ho, we'll see about tha-_tah." _

* * *

**So, what do you think? Stupid? Great? Needs works? Should I even bother continuing? I'm super nervous about it and I really want to know what you guys think. So, yup. Joker's got a trick up his sleeve. I think I'm going to maybe, get more details in to this chapter? Develop it a little more? I feel like it's missing something but it's up to YOU to tell me. OK, opinions are needed.**_  
_

**XOXO  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Olivia's POV_

As Olivia slept, she dreamt of past memories.

_She sat on her bed, worrying. She was worried sick about him. Ugh, why did she let him do this? Get involved with things like this? She felt like a mother who failed at teaching her son what's 'good'. Her leg was jumping nervously as she contemplated where he was and what is happening to him. Then suddenly the door swung open, and a slumping figure entered._

_Olivia gasped as she got a closer look at him. He was bleeding, severely, from his upper left arm. She rushed over to him as he calasped onto the motel floor. She figured he lost a lot of blood. She searched her mind frantically or what to do. "P-Peter... Wha- what happened?"_

_Her boyfriend looked up at her, eyes filled with confusion and fear. He struggled to get up and she moved his arm over her shoulders to give him support. She mustered up all her strength and dragged him over the the bathroom. She deposited him onto the toilet, pleading with her eyes for an explanation. _

_"Babe, hand me the first aid kit." When she didn't move fast enough, he barked at her. "Now!" _

_She wildly searched through the drawers of the sink and came upon a small bag with a red cross on it. She grabbed it and quickly handed it over to her boyfriend. He hastily snatched it from her hand and zipped it open._

_She grimaced and turned her head in disgust as he began to dig out the bullet from his gruesome wound. Hearing the cling of the bloody bullet in the sink, she turned her head, not sure if she was prepared for any blood. _

_When she saw him stitching himself up. She nearly vomited, her knee became weak. She **hated **the sight of blood. Even when she got paper cuts, her stomach would turn at the sight. She exited the bathroom, a feeling of queasiness over taking her. She cursed herself for being such a child._

_About thirty minutes later, Peter staggered out of the bathroom, pale-faced. He looked tired. Olivia frowned._

_"Peter, please. Tell me what happened."_

_Peter shot her a glare of irritation. He sighed and walked over to the mini-bar. He slowly poured himself Scotch. She waiting patiently for him to begin._

_"Nothing happened, alright? Just some trouble with an unpaying costumer. He thought he could get one of my girls, have sex with 'em, and just walk away? He shot me before a killed 'em. Dumb bastard." Peter grumbled and gulped down his drink. Olivia frowned deeply, exhausted of this life of his. She slowly walked toward him, smelling beer and woman's perfume. Her brow furrowed as she exhaled loudly._

_"Peter...Peter, you don't need to live this life- we don't need if. You can get a normal job, a legal one, and so can I. We could even go back to Gotham and live with my father. I love y-" Before she could finish, Peter backhanded her. He hit her so hard, and so unexpectedly, that she lost balance and fell to the floor. _

_Taken aback by this, her heart sped up and she struggled to breathe. She hated when he'd have these sudden outburst, they were becoming more frequently. He towered over her menacingly, pointing at her accusingly._

_"Do not tell me what to do, Olivia. I'm the man of the relationship, I decide where our money comes from. You're the woman, you stay home and clean, got it?" He asked in a sharp tone._

_"This isn't even a home! This is a cheap motel room where you force me to stay!" He picked her up by her hair and held her chin in his fingers._

_"Don't ever speak to me like that again." He whispered in a frightening tone. She forced her tears to stay in as she answered a quiet "ok." He let her fall back down onto the floor and rushed out of the door. She crawled over to her cheap motel bed and cried herself to sleep. _

Olivia slowly awoke, the streaming light of her window hitting her eyes. She turned away tiredly, pulling the covers over her brown head. Just then there was a knock on the door. Olivia groaned as the person kept knocking, annoyingly. "Go away." She whined rudely to the intruder and he opened the door.

Bruce fell onto the bed by Olivia's feet, making the whole bed shake. When Olivia didn't get up he snatched the cover off of her. She groaned loudly as he started making annoying whale noise.

"Dad! I'm twenty-five! A simple 'get up' would have been just fine!" She said, irritatedly. Bruce pouted and hoisted himself up on his feet.

"You'll always be my little 7 year old. Now c'mon, lazy bones. Time for breakfast. Get your butt outta this bed this instant, soldier!" Bruce yelled. Olivia sighed dramatically as he left the room in a marching walk. She moseyed her way into the too-large bathroom and into the view of a mirror. She examined herself. Her long, curly brown hair reached all the way to her waist. He vibrant green eyes stood out from her pale, slightly freckled face. Her naturally small and thin form made her look younger, which she appreciated. She grinned at herself and shed off her clothes. She then remembered her stupid dream. She hated to think about him. It brought back feelings she hated that she had. She pushed it aside in her mind, determined not to it ruin her day.

After a quick morning shower she strolled downstairs slowly, taking in all of the house. She remembered her childhood here, and she remembered playing with Richard, her childhood friend. She made a mental note to look him up later as she entered the dining room. She saw her father siting at the table, being served by Alfred. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a plate, serving herself. She didn't like to use Alfred like that. Plus, she wasn't used to be waited on. She breathed in her eggs and bacon as she sat down near her father. She dug right in.

Bruce glanced at her lovingly. "Hungry, I see. I bet you missed Alfred's cooking." Olivia nodded with a mouth full of bacon. Her father continued. "Well eat up, because we're going shopping today."

She swallowed her mouthfull of delicious food, slightly sad it left her taste buds, and furrowed her brow. "Shopping? Why?" She asked confused.

"You're going to attend Harvey's fundraiser tonight. Didn't I tell you?" Olivia's face went black. She hated parties, social events, etc. "Do I have to?" Her face softened, she put on her puppy dog eyes. Bruce chuckled.

"As much as it kills me to say no to those eyes, yes, you have to. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Now finish up." He smiled at her frown, shoving a mouthful of pancakes into his watering mouth.

* * *

_Joker's POV_

"Well, whadda ya' got?" Joker huffed.

The man on the other side of the walkie-talkie exhaled loudly. He'd been following these people all day, he was dying of boredom. "Nothing boss, they did nothing but shop all day."

Joker rubbed his chin at this news, and shrugged. "Did you, uh, do what I asked you?" He snapped. The other man nodded, then stupidly realized the Joker couldn't see him when the boss shouted loudly to answer him. "Y-Yes boss, of course. The pictures you wanted me to take are all right here." The man disclosed. The Joker grinned widely at this, his etched on smile making it maniacal. He quickly told the man to get back over to him before he abruptly hung up. He leaned back in his chair, feet propped up onto his desk and hands folded in his lap. He hummed a random tune as he waited for henchman to return to him.

After about 10 minutes there was a quiet knock on the door. "B-Boss, it's me, S-Steve."

The Joker rolled his eyes and flopped his wrist back and forth before saying "Come in, come in," In a mockingly sweet tone. 'Stan', or whatever his name was, entered hesitatingly into his boss' office. The Joker shot him a charming smile, which was of course ruined by his already-carved-in one. Well, he wouldn't say ruined, he'd say it improved everything about him.

The scared man crossed the room to where the Joker was seated. He offered the photos and they were snatched away from him. The Joker huffed a quick "thanks" before he swiftly got his pistol and shot Stan in the neck. Stan was quickly bleeding to death as the Joker examined the photos. As he had asked, Stan took many pictures of Olivia. His face slowly turned wolfish as he saw Stan in his last moments. He cackled obnoxiously when all the panic in Stan's eyes faded away.

"Someone get in here and, uh, take out the trash! Now!"

* * *

**What do ya' think? Good? Better? Needs work? Reviews are necessary! Thanks!**

**By the way, if you're wondering what Olivia looks like, I've concluded I want her to look like Scarlett Johansson. Just replace her hair color to brown instead of blonde and some light freckles, and you got yourself my Olivia. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, really appreciated. I should be updating maybe every day &/or every other day. Of course, that would mean, maybe, 1,000-2,000+ words per chapter. Is that to little for you guys? Also any opinions on my characters? Are my Bruce and Joker in character? Is Bruce to 'happy'? (ya' know how he's always so serious.) Is my Joker not crazy enough? Thanks so much & here ya' go! :)**

* * *

_Olivia's POV_

She waltzed right into the manor, bags on each arm. She let herself fall onto the couch as her dad walked in with even more bags. She exhaled tiredly. She went shopping literally all day. And to make it worse, her dad practically bought her everything she laid her eyes on! If any other girl would have complained about that, they'd be called insane. But, she didn't want anything from her father, especially not all this. She just wish she and her father could just get away from all this rich and famous stuff. Maybe go live on an island, just her and her dear daddy.

Her father crack his neck loudly. He slapped himself, maybe to wake himself up. She chuckled tiredly. He looked over at her, smiling sweetly. "Go on, honey. Go shower and get ready. We're going to be late." He mentioned. Olivia nodded, then suddenly remembered something, then put her puppy-dog face. Bruce raised his eyebrow curiously. "What do you want, Olivia?"

"Well," She stretched the 'e' "Can I invited a friend? Please daddy?" She made a whimpering noise. Bruce grinned. "I can't say no to those eyes twice in one day. Fine, go call your friend. Tell them to be ready in two hours and that our driver will have them picked up."

Olivia jumped out of the couch excitedly. She kissed her fathers cheek before she rushed into the kitchen. There, she found Alfred cleaning something that obviously didn't need cleaning. He looked over at her, sensing her presence. He laughed at the expression on her face. "Excited about the fundraiser tonight, Miss Wayne?"

Olivia made a face disgust. "Ugh, heck no. But daddy's going to let me bring a friend. Do you remember Richard?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Alfred searched his mind for that name. "Ah, yes. Master Grayson. You will be inviting him along this evening?" Alfred asked. Olivia nodded her head.

"Yes, Alfred. Do you have a phone book around here somewhere?" Alfred told her to check in Bruce's office, so she did. Finally, after ruffling through papers and folders, she came up on a thick book. Smiling, she lifted it onto the desk. She searched for last names starting with 'G'. After mumbling "Grayson" for a couple seconds, she found his name. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed his number. After a couple of rings, a young man answered the phone with a 'hello'.

Olivia giggled and pinched her nose, making her voice sound strange. "Hello, sir, we found your car at the bottom of a river and we are going to have to fine you for putting it there," She giggled quietly as the he started to freak out.

"Wha-What? My car? Oh god, are you serious? I'm gonna have a heartatta-" Olivia laughed loudly at her old best friend. "Dick! Dick, it's me... Olivia," She said through giggles. On the other line she heard a gasp, then a quiet chuckle.

"Oh, you think you're such a comedian, don't you?" Dick commented. "I heard you were back. How're you?"

Olivias giggles faded into a pleasant smile. "I'm good. So, Dick, I have an offer for you. Well, it's not really an offer, because you have no choice." Olivia said seriously. Dick laughed on the other line. "What is it?" He questioned.

"Come with me to Harvey's fundraiser." She answered. "It will be really fun and we can catch up."

After pleading with Dick for 10 minutes he finally agreed. She told him to be ready soon before they ended the call. She dashed to the bathroom. She showered, plucked her eyesbrows, brushed her teeth. After all that, Olivia exited the bathroom with her hair tied up in a towel and dressed in her underwear. Making sure the door was locked, she headed to her open window. Before she closed it she noticed a parked van. Furrowing her brow curiously, she stared at the mysterious van. When she heard a knock on her door she jumped.

"Yes?" Olivia yelled.

"Sweetheart, hurry up. We're already 10 minutes late." Bruce stated. Olivia sighed as she heard her fathers footsteps faded away down the hall. She quickly slipped into the dress her father had bought her earlier. It was green, as green as her eyes, and had a beautiful floral design. It also had a simple black belt in the middle. She wore her curly hair losely down her back. After twisting and turning in front of a mirror to she if it fit her well, she applied some eye make-up and pink lipstick. As she slipped on her black heels she told herself she would have a nice evening, that her social awkwardness would not get in the way. She knew why she was so socially awkward. _He _made her like that. He barely let her step foot out of the stupid motel room they were living in for 8 years. She'd just wait for him. Alone. Everynight. While he did God knows what.

-Flashback-

_She was furious. She was so furious that she considered leaving him and moving back to Gotham. He was standing in front of her, and he had just explained to her something just so...Unbelievable. _

_He just informed her that he'd been gambling their only money. The money her father had given her before she left. Ten thousand dollars... Poof! Gone. Over a period of two years. He'd been gambling behind her back. She curled and uncurled her fist in anger._

_"How-How much money to we have left?" She questioned, just about to blow up. Peters face was wry and guilty, one of the last times she would ever see it that way. "A thousand." _

_"A thousand? You're kidding me, right? I'm not being punk'd, am I?" Peters face then turned dark. "Look, it wasn't my fault." He said, becoming angry._

_"Oh really? And who's fault is it, hmm? Because _I'm _certainly not the one gambling our money away. How are we going to make money now? That money will be gone by the end of the month! Neither of us have jobs and neither of us can speak French! Oh, God, we never should have came here... We need to go back, we need to-" Peter grabbed her shoulders roughly and brought his face close to hers._

_"We aren't going anywhere, alright? We're staying here, especially you. Don't you love me? Do you think you're father will let you be with me if we go back? I love you, Olivia. I want to marry you," He took her hands in his and caressed the top of them with his thumbs. He kissed them gently. Olivia smiled, tears in her eyes. She did love him, very much so. He was one of the only friends that she trusted back in Gotham. Trusted that he loved her, and not because of her money or beauty. Oh, how wrong she had been. _

_He smiled at her tears, it was so obvious of how much she loved him. "I'll find a job. You don't need to. All you need is me, and me only."_

_-End-_

A knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She glanced at her watch as her father complained at her. "I'm comin', I'm comin'" She called out. She grabbed her purse and exited her bedroom. When she came out, he father was leaning casually on against the wall, looking at his watch impatiently. He looked up at her and smiled. She looked so much like her mother. He clapped slowly as he examined her.

"Beautiful, darling, you look beautiful." Bruce commented. "Now let's go!" He grabbed her wrist and practically ran downstairs, almost making Olivia twist her ankle in the process. Outside, Alfred opened the back door to the limousine as they approached. He quickly commented how lovely Olivia looked before he shut the door after she and Bruce were seated. They made their way over to pick up Dick.

* * *

**Next chapter: Joker crashes the party! Sorry if this one was a little boring, or not enough Batman or Joker. I didn't want to bunch everything up into one chapter. So... Opinions? Suggestions? Criticism? Do you think Olivia acts a little to childish? I keep forgetting shes a grown woman. Haha, I am only 15, I guess that how I would act if Bruce Wayne was my father. Thanks for all who read & review! **

**Heres a picture of Olivia in her dress: (Delete spaces and put http before everything) : / / ****www3 .pictures .stylebistro pc/Scarlett +Johansson +Dresses +Skirts +Strapless +LtqFUrpzi51l .jpg**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews, I can't stress enough how useful they are to me or how appreciative I am for them, especially the critical ones. Please, if there's something that you don't like or something that doesn't sound right, please do tell me. Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Olivias POV_

They rode in silence, classical music playing lightly in the back ground. She loved classical music, it always put her a ease and relaxed her. Olivia stared out the window nearest her, the pale moon shinning through the buildings as the rode down the streets of Gotham. She sighed contentedly, admiring the odd beauty of her city. She turned her head toward her father who was fidgeting with a cellphone. "Dad," She murmured. Bruce looked up to meet her curious eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, brow furrowing.

"Who's 'Batman'?" She made air quotes as she said the name. Bruce gave a nonchalant shrug. "He's just some vigilante, that's all. Why do you ask?" He tried not to sound anxious. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"I just heard about him a lot in France." She looked out the window again. She chuckled lightly. "Seems like he has... Some issues, doesn't he?" Olivia made a swirling movement with her finger near her temple. Bruce casually laughed off that gib toward his alter ego. "I guess so."

Alfred slowly pulled up beside Dicks address. Alfred beeped the horn lightly, calling for Dick to come outside. After a few seconds a well dressed man in a tuxedo exited the building. As Alfred made his way over to open the door for Dick, Olivia got a closer look at her friend.

He was so... Handsome! He looked so youthful and attractive in his traditional black tuxedo. She always remembered him as being a small, skinny little boy. Now, even in that tux, anyone could tell he was well-built and brawny. Seeing him brought back memories:

_A thirteen-year-old Olivia sat on a swing set, lightly swaying herself back and forth. She had her forehead pressed onto the metal straps holding up her weight, eyes close. She was thinking. She forced her eyes not to well up at her thoughts. She heard foot steps behind her and she quickly dried her lashes with the back of her hand. If it would have been anyone else, they wouldn't have noticed the sad look in her beautiful green eyes. But he did. They met one day here, on this very park. Ever since then Dick had been one of the few people she trusted and that knew her very well._

_"Hey, Olivia." The boy sat sheepishly in the swing, not sure if his presence was bothering her._

_"Hey, Dick." Her voice cracked slightly, but she quickly covered it with a fixed smile. __"Don't give me that fake smile, Olivia." He said reassuringly. "I'm your best friend... Talk to me."_

_Her eyes downcast, a tear slipped down her cheek, but she caught it and looked back up. Dick had a warm smile, an inviting one. Her face was pained, she stared down at her lap._

_"My mother.. She- she left..." She sniffled. "I-I saw her... Packing her things this morning." Her voice cracked again. Dick, whose both parents are deceased, felt her pain ten times fold. He lived in a foster home before adolescents. He couldn't really remember anything before the car crash but, the fact he didn't have parents to kiss him goodnight every night pained him very much. The fact he didn't have anyone to call 'mommy' or 'daddy' could never be healed._

_"I know how you feel, Olivia." He said gloomily. Dick stood up in front of Olivia, arms opened wide. Olivia crashed into his shoulder, unable to hold it in anymore. She made his shirt slightly moist as she cried into it. Dick stroked her back supportively._

_"_Hello, Olivia." The man next to her greeted. She shook her head, realizing it was Dick, and took his offered hand in hers. They smiled at each other. "Dick, you look so... Spiffy."

Dick chuckled. "Spiffy? Really?" He then turned his attention toward Bruce and offered his hand to him. "Hello, Mr. Wayne. It's a pleasure to see you again." Dick said formally as they shook hands. Bruce smiled charmingly. "Please, call me Bruce."

They made small talk as they made their way to the fundraiser.

* * *

"Where are they-ah?" A nasally voice demanded.

"Boss, they came to pick up some little prick and now they're driving again. Looks like they're heading your way." The henchclown stated into his cell phone. He heard the unnerving cackle of the Joker on the other line. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well-ah, keep following 'em. Inform me when they are about, uh, five minutes away. Got it?" The phone yelled at him. He shook his head as he answered. "Yes, Boss, of course."

He hastily started his van up again and followed the limousine.

* * *

They pulled up to Bruce's extravagant penthouse. An older gentleman politely opened the door and the car was immediately was filled with flashing lights. Dick stepped out first and turned to help Olivia out. Bruce was the last one out, waving at the photographers. Blinded by the lights, they entered well-decorated building.

The three of them went into the elevator that would take them up to the highest floor. Olivia much rather be in bed right now, watching television with her father or reading a book. Or maybe go to dinner with Dick. For some reason she was really attracted to him. She never felt like that before towards him, it was strange. She couldn't get over the fact of how handsome he looked. She even felt self-conscience when he looked at her. They neared the top, she could hear the soft noise coming from the party guest.

When the elevator doors slides open, Bruce stepped out first. All eyes were on him when he made his way to the middle of the room. Olivia and Dick stayed behind.

"Want a drink?" Dick asked suddenly. Olivia turned to him and nodded. He offered the crook of his elbow gentlemanly and Olivia chuckled quietly. She rested her hand there and he led her towards the corner of the room where the food and drinks were neatly placed and sorted out. He poured her some punch into a fancy glass. Olivia could distinctively hear her father in the background, probably making a speech to honor Harvey. She turned her body half way, searching for someone.

She spotted her. Rachel Dawes stood there, arms crossed in a beautiful green dress. It almost matched Olivia's is color. Rachel felt eyes on her and made eye contact with Olivia. She waved softly at Olivia with a half smile. Olivia mimicked her gesture. Dick cleared his throat lightly to regain Olivia's attention. He handed Olivia her glass and she took it with a "thank you."

"So, how was France?"

"Oh, it was... Fine." She smiled.

Dick nodded sort of awkwardly and took a sip of his drink. She desperately searched for a different subject, other than those dreadful eight years. "I heard about some really strange news while I was in France. Something about a scarecrow..?"

Dick sighed sadly and shook his head in disappointment. "Ah, yes. This place is full of crazies. Some guy with a potato sack over his head gassed the Narrows. It was some sort of scare inducing toxin, admitted through the air." He made motions with his hands. "People... Asylum inmates everywhere. Running like maniacs. Some people even got murdered." Dick informed. Olivias face was in horror at the news.

"Oh god, that's terrible!" She gasped.

"Yep, and did you hear about the new psyco?"

"No, who?"

"Some guy in clown make-up... I think his name is-" Dick was cut off from his sentenced by a sudden gun shot. The room went eerily silent as everyone tuned their attention to the intruder in fear.

"Good evening, ladies and gentle-m_en."_

* * *

**I'm sorry if my chapters don't have enough... Details. It's just, it's all in my head, like a movie, and sometimes I just can't really explain it, haha. Well, hope you liked it! Review on what you think! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the incredibly late update. :(**

* * *

Dick pulled Olivia to the floor by her forearms incredibly fast. He looked in the Joker direction nervously, wincing from hearing his nasally voice. He turned back to Olivia, concern flooding his features. A winkle appeared in between Olivia's brows inconfusion. "What's going on, Dick?" she mouthed. Dick glanced behind his shoulders again, noticing the demented clown sauntering over to a woman in a green dress, then proceeding to grab her by her neck forcefully. Dick took a deep breathe in hopes it would calm him down, all while Olivia demanded an explanation through her green orbs.

We've got to leave, _now." _He said the last part in what sounding like desperation. He couldn't risk having her in the same _city_ as this madman, let alone the same room.

The words he had spoken only received more of a confused look. Olivia had no clue who that lunatic was that just crashed her fathers funraiser and, by the look Dick was giving her, she had a feeling she didn't want to find out. She figured it was best in this situation to trust her friend.

Olivia nodded gingerly, a bit of worry growing in her fluorescent green eyes. Dick lifted his head up a bit, spying a hallway towards the other side of the room. He was sure he could find some where safe to hide, atleast until Joker decided he had had enough "fun" for tonight. He turned back again, only to see Jokers back, still holding the helpless woman. Poistioned himself on his hands and knees onto the clean, polished white marble floors. He then motioned for Olivia to do the same. Olivia did as he silently asked, worry now visible on her beautiful features. Dick offered her a small, comforting smile and a look which read 'I'm here to protect you.'

Dick led the way as Olivia trailed closely behind him. When the reached the opening of the unusually extended hallway, he poked his head from the corner, making sure no low-life thugs were patrolling it. When he saw the cost was clear he entered cautiously, already spotting light-brown double doors. He looked back at Olivia. "Everything's going to be fine." He assured her. This only made her features grow into more worry, with a hint of fear.

"Why would things not be fine? Why are we hiding? Shouldn't we be trying to help out there? Altleast calling for help? No one is even trying to put a stop to that lunatic!" She said in a strained whisper. Dick shushed her as they reached the double doors. He then grabbed the golden handle, pulling the handle towards himself to try and open it, but to no avial. He huffed silently. He turned his head slightly to his left, spying a single door. He silently thanked God and prayed it would be unlocked.

Olivia stilling questioning his motives, they reached the door. His prayers were answered when he gingerly opened the door, first peaking inside the dimly lit room. Once he was sure it was safe he entered first, lifting himself up onto his feet again and then turning to Olivia to offer his hand. She took it slowly as she examined the room.

From what she could see, there where more than a couple sliver cabinets, possibly containing cleaning supplies. She then noticed, as her eyes got used to the darkness, that it was a pretty big room for just cleaning supplies. Her suspicions were confirmed when she saw some chairs, a couple of fold-up tables and several other party supplies. She then turned back to Dick, who was looking around frantically.

"What are you looking for?" She asked in a low whisper.

"A hiding place." He replies quickly.

"Hiding place? For what?"

Suddenly, from outside the door, Olivia and Dick could clearly hear a single gun shot, then the shattering of glass. Olivia winced, the two gun shots she had heard to night ringing in her ears. Dick then forcefully grabbed her wrist, pulling her with him farther into the room. He had spotted a small space in between two silver cabinet in which Olivia's small frame would fit perfectly.

"Here, this is a perfect place to hide." He motioned toward the small place. "If anyone comes into this room, don't make a sound. No matter what, do you understand me?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yes, but why would anyone come in here? Who is that psycho out there? I don't understand, Dick." She pleaded as she placed herself into the small space, pressing her knees into her chest and then wrapping her thin arms around them.

Dick sighed at her confused look, getting down on one knee. "Listen to me. That man out there is _dangerous. _I also have a gut-feeling he's looking for you, Olivia. Even if that's not the case, I can't risk losing you." Olivia blushed slightly, then realized how grave this all sounded. "What would he want with me?" He asked, shakily.

"Olivia! You the princess of Gotham! What wouldn't he want with you? Most definitely for a ransom, that evil son of a bitch." He mumbled.

Olivia's eyes widen at this. A ransom? Was she going to be... Taken away? Kidnapped? Possibly never to see her father again? These thoughts almost brought tears to her eyes, but she pushed them back. She took deep breathes, trying to slow her accelerating heartbeat. Dick notices her inner turmoil and fear, and placed his big, warm hands on both her small shoulders.

"Olivia... Olivia everything's going to be fine. I'll do what ever it takes to keep you safe." He hesitated at first, then slowly, ever-so slowly inched toward her lips. Once he placed his warm lips on hers she blinked, a little caught off guard at the moment. She then eased into the kiss as he slid his hand near her neck and wrapped his long fingers around it, pressing her slightly into him.

He pulled away quickly hearing someone fiddling with the door handle. He could hear voices outside the door. Dick took on a pained expression, looking into Olivia's concerned and frightened eyes. He placed a finger over his mouth, reminding her to keep quiet no matter what. She nodded quickly as he stood up and moved away from he position. Once he reached the middle of the room the door flew open, light flooding into the once dimly lit room.

From where she was she could see two bulky figures enter the room, clearly spotting Dick almost instantly. They both cackled loudly when they saw Dick take a fighting position. The sound sent shivers down her spine.

"Ha! What are you gonna do, little man? Give me an Indian burn or something?" One of men sneered. They then joined in laughter.

Dick ignored the comment and proceeded to knocking their lights out. Dick swiftly brought his foot and embedded it in one of the men's stomach, making him bend over and clutch at his injury. He then turned to the second goon and quickly connected his fist into the mans jaw. He turned back to the first thug and kneed his "lowers" non too gently. He grabbed the second low-life and pushed him into the first, successfully knocking both of them off their feet.

Dick huffed tiredly and dusted off his hands triumphantly. "I'm sure that hurt more than an Indian burn." Dick quipped at the moaning men.

Then, more glass shattering. But this time it shattered over his head.

He fell half-consciously to the floor, clutching at his throbbing head. He opened his eyes only to be met with tiny black spots in his vision. Beyond the spots he could see glass littering the floor in front of him. He felt the glass embedding itself in his palm. Then suddenly a chilling, sardonic, nasally laugh filled his ears, making his head pound even harder. He grimaced, knowing excatly who the laugh belonged to.

The Joker laughed louder and more obnoxiously as he circled to the front of Dick. He kneeled down to his eye level and lifted up his chin to examine his face. Joker's laugh died down, and his face settled into what clearly was mock pity. "Wow, you're a fighter, aren't cha?" Joker cackled again. "You took down two of my strongest goons. Hey, would you consider working for me? We might not have, uh, health insurance but the pay is worth it!"

Dick winced at his unusual nasally voice. He tired to focus on the clowns face but his vision was swimming. He felt like he could pass out at any moment.

"Not so chatsy tonight, are you? Well enough of the pleasantries, then." Joker patted his head roughly, knowing it would cause him pain and watched his pained face in amusement. He giggled lightly. "Now just tell me where Miss Wayne is and everything will go back to being, uh, dandy and peachy." He said with what sounded like pure happiness in this voice. When Dick didn't answer, Jokers face turned dark. He licked his cracked, dry, red lips and cleared his throat loudly. "Where. Is. She?" He asked in a low, threating voice and with a look that made grown men cry. Dick grimaced for the umpteenth time this evening. But he wasn't talking. No matter what, he was determined to keep Olivia safe, even if that meant putting his own life in danger.

Joker was becoming impatient with this man pathetic persistence in being the hero. The only hero his could actually put up with just dove out a window, following after that stupid woman.

"Aw, what's the matter? Clown got your tongue? No need to be shy, handsome, you can tell me." He said in what Dick guessed was his sweet tone.

"I ain't telling you nothing, freak." Dick slurred before spitting onto the clowns pants. Joker eyed the slimy substance, anger boiling up inside him. Did this man have a death wish?

Joker clearly had had enough of this pointless endeavor. Joker quickly gripped the back of the mans head and smashed his forehead into the cold, marbled floors. After a couple seconds he lifted him up again my his chocolate brown locks. He saw the man had fully lost consciousness. He smiled sadistically, noticing a crimson liquid trail into the mans brow. Joker felt his laugh bubble up in his throat, but he quickly pushed it down by clearing it.

He lifted himself off his haunches, smoothing out the wrinkled in his coat. He glanced at the pathetic excuses for goons, still lying on the floor in pain. He rolled his eyes, impatiently. "Boys! Get your fat asses up, uh, now!"

Hurriedly, the two men gathered themselves off the floor. "Y-Yes, boss?" The bravest off the pair asked. Joker smiled again, glad he instilled fear in his men. He waved his hands, cleary motioning toward the unconscious man lying on the floor. "Pick this up." He said nonchalantly. "He's coming with us."

* * *

**Sorry if the end got a little lazy, I'm super tired right now. Also, apologies for any grammatical errors and misspelling, again, due to tiredness. :x**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! :) **


End file.
